Asesina Enamorada
by Lizzy1998
Summary: Candy es una asesina cruel y despiada, le encomiendan la tarea de matar a Terry.. Sera capaz de lograrla o la quimica entre ellos sera demasiado para impedirla?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es un fic especial que he empezado a escribir. Los personajas son nuestros favoritos: Candy y Terry!

Aclaro que los personajes no son mios, la historia si.

**Prologo**

**Candy es una chica de veinticinco años que ha tenido un duro pasado y algo oscuro que le ha ocultado a todos siempre. Convertida en una asesina a sueldo, debe asesinar a las victimas que su superior le ordena. Su ultima victima es un hombre, un año mayor que ella, que posee unos ojos increibles. **

**Terry Grandchester es dueño de una gran empresa de negocios y no es la primera vez que tratan de asesinarlo. Al verla, queda perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero sera dificil conquistar un corazon guerrero.**

**Candy no esta dispuesta a nada, pero... Terry sera capaz de enamorar a nuestra querida asesina? **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicas! Como has estado? Pues yo aqui publicando como lo habia prometido. Publicare el proximo mañana o sino me es posible (tengo que ayudar a una prima, se va a casar) publicare el lunes. Ok, los comentarios los contestare al final porque es mas facil de ese modo.

"Asesina Enamorada"

Capitulo I

Por Lizzy1998

La noche era silenciosa y oscura. No habia nada que pudiera evitar lo que iba a ocurrir dentro de poco. Pobre michael! Tan idiota, habi caido en la trampa de las mas cruel y despiadada asesina. Le habi creido cuando esta le dijo que se habia enamorado profundamente de el, mas no sabia que esa seria la puerta que el mismo abriria hacia su inevitable perdicion... Michael corria rapidamente de calle en calle mientras que una sombra hagil y veloz, lo seguia de cerca. Con un gesto de terror puro en su rostro, Michael se tropezo antes de caer en el suelo, trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible. Antes de que pudiera hacer el menor movimiento la figura negra se acerco a el con muchisima hagilidad y lo levanto de golpe. Le miro irritada, a los ojos y sonrio maliciosamente... Michael la miraba con terror puro, de pronto le solto y Michael se arrodillo y suplico que no lo matara.

- Porfavor...- dijo jadeando.- No...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque sintio que una navaja le habia sido clavada en el pecho, gimio un poco y se desplomo sin vida en el suelo. La figura saco el arma homicida del cuerpo de la victima y lo vio con escrutinio...

- Lo siento Michael- exclamo- Pero mi trabajo era matarte, bastardo.

Lo vio por ultima vez y se alejo lentamente del lugar. Su nombre era... Candy White Andrew.

Al dia siguiente en el titular de el periodico, se encontraba la noticia del empresario asesinado al regresar a su casa. Segun los oficiales de la policia este habia sido apuñalado y habia muerto por desangramiento. Lo mas extraño de todo es que no habia sido por robarle. Habian corrido los rumores de que habia sido por venganza, pero nadie estaba seguro.

Algunos compañeros la admiraban y otros le tenian envidia. La preferida por el jefe y la temida por los hombres, Candy White Andrew era la mas joven de todos los asesinos y no por eso la mas debil. Su jefe la preferia por muchas razones. Le gustaba su modo de asesinar, de haer sufrir a las victimas y de hablar. Pero nadie conocia el pasado de Candy. Habi sido hija de un hombre rico, su madre habi muerto cuando ella habia nacido. Cuando cumplio los seis años, su padre fue asesinado y quemado frente a sus ojos y desde ese dia habia jurado vengarse de todo aquel que le hiciera daño.

-Candy!

- Eh! Que diablos te pasa Neal?

Neal habia sido el unico que la habia aceptado desde que habia llegado. Recordo que ese dia hubo lluvia y que llego con el humor impregnado del color del cielo. Pero Neal se habia llevado con ella desde ese momento, aunque no por eso hubiese ganado el mismo derecho de saber su vida. Su pasado era algo que mantendria escondido hasta el dis en que su vida llegara al final, nadie lo sabria. Jamas...

-Tranquila! Solo te aviso que el jefe ha mandado a llamarte- dijo con una voz tranquilizadora, aunque no sirvio de mucho, Candy estaba cansada por su trabajo nocturno, le habia dado muchos problemas pero al final habia ganado ella.

- Manda a decirle que voy enseguida!- dijo levantandose.

Se dirigio rapidamente a la oficina central de su jefe. Este estaba sentado deespaldas y al entrar ella se volteo lentamente. Su sonrisa era de picardia.

- Buen trabajo querida. Te decidiste de el. - dijo con ademan de levantarse, aunque no lo hizo.

- Ese bastardo se lo merecia... - susurro Candy- Pensar que el creyo que yo seria una mujerzuela, jamas! - dijo molesta.

- Asesina pero no prostituta, eh? - Pregunto queriendo bromear un poco su jefe.

- Prefiero cortame la garganta a parecer una prostituta! - le dijo con dureza Candy.

- Bien querida, pero no te enojes... Felicidades por tu logro, eres mi asesina favorita, lo sabias? - le comento tratando de que no se molestara.

- Lo se. - contesto con orgullo Candy.

- Bien puedes irte. Te tengo noticias, querida.

- Ah si? - contesto levantando la ceja- Quien es?

- Su nombre es Terruce Grandchester. Es un gran empresario y debemos eliminarlo del camino.

- Por mi no hay problema jefe. Cuando gustes... Dame la informacion y yo hago el trabajo.- Le contesto mientras se miraba el esmalte color borgoña que tenia en las uñas de las manos. Delicado y letal. Como ella.

- Sabia que podia contar contigo querida. - le dijo levantadose- Te dejare la informacion mañana.

-Bien jefe... Cuente conmigo.

Salio de la oficina con un fuerte portazo. Sus compañeros le miraron y se alejaron, al parecer la mayoria le temia. Alguno mataban pero no tan cruelmente como Candy.

Tenia un corazon de piedra que no podia ablandar.

Una vez en su habitacion, llamo a Neal. Este toco la puerta como siempre lo hacia, esperando a que Candy le contestara.

- Pasa Neal. - escucho.

-Que pasa Candy?- dijo entrando.

- Por que sera que todos me tienen miedo? - le pregunto directamente.

- Por lo de Frank.

- Oh, vamos. El esta bien, ademas el estaba provocandome, El que busca encuentra dicen por ahi...- contesto ella.

- Si Candy, pero ellos no lo ven asi. - le explico.

- Malditos cobardes es que son! - contesto Candy... - Dejame en paz Neal, vete.

- Adios Candy.

Neal salio de la habitacion y Candy aprovecho el momento para dejar caer una lagrima de dolor.

Continuara...

Hola! Gracias por leer... Espero les vaya gustando el fic.

* Remiel22: Hola amiga! Gracias por tu review. Espero te guste el capitulo. Cuidate

* LizCarter: Hola Lizz, espero te encante este capitulo, esta historia se me vino a la mente y pense que Candy y Terry serian los protagonistas perfectos.. :D Cuidate, ah y gracias por tu comentario.

* gadamigrandchest: Hola! MUchas gracias por tu review, esperando que te guste el capitulo.

Nos leemos pronto! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Corazones! Como han estado? Al ver sus comentarios, debo confesar que me han emocionado mucho, porque me doy cuenta de que les agrada la historia. Espero les guste este capitulo. Como siempre les contestare los comentarios al final del capitulo.

Tambien les tengo una tare, escriban en su review que dias quieren que publique. Pueden ser dos dias de la semana, no incluyendo sábado y domingo. Tomare los dias que mas se repitan. Gracias y ahora a disfrutar del capitulo.

"Asesina enamorada"

Por Lizzy1998

Capitulo II

"Flash back"

"-Mi padre era una persona importante para mi, era mi mundo nana… - comento la pequeña Candy White, quien tenia ya doce años.

- Lo se querida – le comento la nana, quien la había criado desde que tenia memoria.

- No sabes cuan difícil ha sido para mi… - dijo casi sollozando.

- Lo se. – le contesto la nana.

Candy empezó a recordar el día en que su padre había sido asesinado… Era Julio, un mes cálido y muy bello. Candy esperaba a su padre en la puerta de la casa. En cuanto vio llegar su auto corrió lo más rápido que pudo para irlo a abrazar. Pero no fue su padre quien salió del auto. Era un hombre alto, cabello castaño y ojos azules… Su nombre era Richard Grandchester, antiguo socio de la familia White. El hombre la tomo de la mano y la condujo al interior de la casa, atrás de ellos caminaba el señor White, padre de la pequeña Candy. Los condujeron a una gran habitación que se encontraba vacía y al entrar todo el ambiente fue de terror. Le dispararon, unas tres veces en la espalda al seños White, mientras Candy los observaba con dolor. Cuando agonizaba, lo quemaron vivo frente a ella. Para Candy ese fue el recuerdo más doloroso de su vida, ver a su padre morir y oírlo gritar de dolor pero no pudo hacer nada.

- Querida – dijo Richard – Nunca olvides esto.

Acto seguido abandono la casa. Candy se acerco al cuerpo sin vida de su padre y lo abrazo.

- Te amo papi – dijo dejando rodar una gran lagrima por su mejilla.

Asi la encontró la nana, horas después. Había salido al mercado a comprar, así que no había estado en el momento de la muerte de su patrón… Desde ese día, Candy juro que la muerte de su padre no quedaría en vano. Y que ellos lo pagarían caro. Muy caro…"

Fin del Flashback

- Candy! – le grito Neil.

- Voy! – Candy salió de su habitación inmediatamente, tratando de secarse las lagrimas en el camino.

Encontró a Neil, rodeado de un grupo de sus compañeros. Al parecer había empezado una pelea de nuevo y como siempre no podía después enfrentarse a lo que el mismo había creado.

- Déjenlo en paz! – grito Candy en cuanto lo vio. Sus compañeros la voltearon a ver e inmediatamente empezaron a reírse. Mala decisión.

Candy se acerco a uno de ellos y con una sola mano lo derribo de un puñetazo. Salto, hábilmente, como si fuera un gato y le pego una patada al siguiente. Los demás la observaban con horror.

- Quien es el siguiente? – Dijo mirándolos desafiadoramente.

Ninguno necesito una invitación… Rápidamente se retiraron del lugar. Neil se acerco a Candy y la abrazo con agradecimiento.

- Gracias Candy!

- De nada Neil… Pero como siempre no lo dejas de hacer.

- Lo siento. Gracias por salvarme.

- De nada gallina! – bromeo Candy y se pego una gran carcajada.

- Candy!... Tal vez tengas razón… - admitió avergonzado Neil.

Al verlo sonrojado Candy se carcajeo aun más y Neil se sonrojo aun más, pero termino riéndose con ella. Se llevaban bien desde que se habían conocido y aunque su trabajo no era el más cálido del mundo, era un trabajo.

Para Candy ese trabajo era perfecto. Había aprendido a ser sanguinaria y cruel, sin importar con quien estuviera. Neil era una pequeña excepción porque era lo más parecido a un amigo. Como casi nunca nadie se acercaba a ella entonces no había mucho de donde escoger, como decía ella vulgarmente.

- Se que tengo razón Neil.

Candy encontró en su habitación, después de haberse despedido de Neil, un sobre que contenía la información de su próxima victima. AL abrirlo se encontró con una serie de características y una foto. Al observar muy bien la foto se asombro… Era hijo de Richard Grandchester…

"Continuara…"

Gracias por leer.

Chicas se que el capitulo es corto, pero no tengo tiempo para mas.

Cuidense.

Publicare lo mas pronto posible.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola Corazones!

Como han estado? He arreglado el capitulo, alguien me comento que estaba desacuerdo con la idea asi que edite el capitulo nuevamente. Al ver sus comentarios me ha emocionado el hecho de que les haya gustado el comienzo y la trama de esta historia y estoy contenta por eso. Se que es una idea fuera de lo común pero decidí darle una oportunidad y al parecer ha dado un buen giro. Bien, se que ayer publique un capitulo muy corto pero es que he estado mal de salud y publique ese capitulo porque se los había prometido el viernes y yo lo que prometo lo cumplo. Así que, decidí darles algo corto pero que les gustara. Como recompensa por ese capitulo tan corto les traigo otro capitulo, porque tenia pensado publicar hasta el viernes. Además, como la historia "El mejor regalo" les gusto, he decidido que les voy a hacer una pequeña continuación. Pero les dejo una tarea. Voten por lo que les gustaría que fuese. Todos los reviews los tomare en cuenta. Ahora sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo.

En cuanto a la publicación serán todos los lunes y viernes, tratare de hacerlos mas largos. Disfruten…

"Asesina Enamorada"

Por Lizzy1998

Capitulo III

Era imposible. El destino debía ser muy bueno con ella en aquel momento. Estaba más que agradecida por eso. La oportunidad que había estado buscando. Terry Grandchester era el hijo de Richard Grandchester, el hombre que había asesinado a su padre en la más inocente niñez. Ahora tendría la oportunidad perfecta para cobrar todo lo que había quedado pendiente.

- Oh padre… Llego el momento – dijo para si misma.

Guardo la foto en el sobre y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe: Albert. El había sido quien le había enseñado todo lo que sabia y al parecer le había enseñado bien, pues era capaz de matar incluso mejor que el.

La verdad su pasado había sido monstruoso pero a ella ya no le importaba. Realmente había logrado enterrar todo en un espacio de su corazón y solo lo dejaba libre cuando hacia su trabajo. Entro sin avisar a la oficina de su jefe como ya estaba acostumbrada.

- Que pasa querida?

- Oh muchas gracias. – dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa.

- Porque? – pregunto Albert.

- Por la oportunidad. – contesto Candy mientras levantaba la mano con la que sujetaba el sobre.

- Lo conoces? – pregunto extrañado Albert.

- Claro que si. Es el hijo del bastardo que arruino mi niñez, el hombre que mato a mi padre en frente de mi. Es hijo de Richard Grandchester.

- Ah, pues al parecer estas contenta con el trabajo.

- Claro, he estado buscándolo desde que me convertí en asesina a sueldo y ahora que mi oportunidad es grande no la dejare pasar.

- Bien. Mañana te presentaras a su oficina porque al parecer hay un puesto vacante para ser la asistente de Terruce. Debes ocupar ese puesto.

- Bien, esto va a ser fácil.

- Eso espero querida. - dijo Albert – Esta es la dirección – y le entrego una hoja.

- Gracias. Y este será mi mejor trabajo… Ya lo veras.

Candy salió de la oficina de Albert. Dirigiéndose a su habitación, pensó en todas las maravillosas oportunidades que tendría al día siguiente. Se levanto muy temprano en la mañana. En la mesita de cama se encontraba su curriculum tal y como Albert le había prometido dejárselo. Se levanto de la cama realmente muy contenta. Tomo una ducha y se vistió. Nada mejor para dicha ocasión que una falda negra lisa hasta la rodilla, una camisa rosada que dejaba ver su figura, unas medias negras altas y unos tacones altos del mismo color. Se veía muy formal. Se dejo el cabello suelto y se maquillo un poco. Al verse en el espejo sabría que estaba perfecta.

Tomo un taxi para llegar. Al entrar en la empresa, se tropezó con alguien. Si no hubiera sido por que esa persona la sostuvo de la cintura se hubiera caído.

- Ten mas cuidado bella – dijo el y Candy pudo reconocerlo al instante. Era Terry Grandchester.

- Gracias – contesto – Estoy aquí por la solicitud de secretaria. Quisiera ocupar el puesto.

- Oh, que bien. Por favor sígueme. - Terry penso que quizas era la esposa de algun socio o compañero de trabajo y la broma se le hacia graciosa.

Candy lo siguió. Terry se sentía raro, la había visto entrar y para el, había sido un ángel caído del cielo. Era hermosa y no creyó que le gustase tanto. Llegaron a la oficina y tomaron asiento.

- Mira – dijo Candy de inmediato.

- Que pasa? – pregunto Terry.

- He venido a buscar una oportunidad de empleo. Se que no me conoces pero me gustaria que tomaras en cuento mi trabajo.

- Acaso has venido a trabajar? – pregunto sorprendido Terry.

Realmente penso que talvez era esposa de algunos de sus socios.

- Si Terruce. Porque? – pregunto ella. – Acaso dudas?

- No pero… - susurro.

- Pero que? – pregunto Candy y Terry se sorprendió. Lo había susurrado y ella lo había escuchado. Tenia un oído increíble.

- Pense que bromeabas...

- No lo hago.

- Oh, ya. Querida como debo tratarte entonces? – la contrataría porque le gustaba aunque al parecer ella no estaba dispuesta a nada. Era más cruel y dura que una piedra. Increíblemente no pensó que una mujer podía llegar así.

- Tratame como a una compañera. Me gustaria trabajaar aqui... – contesto Candy con un gran orgullo.

- Bien, preséntate mañana temprano.

- Tengo el empleo? – se asombro Candy.

- Tienes el empleo.

Sin aviso alguno se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla derecha, porque ya no aguantaba el impulso de hacerlo. No entendía como diablos podía sentirse atraído a ella, pero al contratarla se daría cuenta. Sabía que no seria fácil trabajar con ella. Candy estaba asombrada. Ese hombre se había atrevido a besarla, aunque solo fuese en la mejilla, para ella era un insulto. Pero además de eso, había algo que más que le molestaba y era el hecho de que le había gustado ese beso. Se había sentido bien el calor de esos labios en su piel.

- Hasta mañana – susurro Terry en el oído de ella.

- Hasta mañana Señor Grandchester – dijo ella, levantándose de la silla. Salió por la puerta y bajo por el ascensor. Al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con el señor Grandchester nuevamente.

- Dios Santo! Acaso corrió por las escaleras? – le pregunto y al momento se lamento de haberle hacho la pregunta.

- Si pero no importa. – le contesto Terry.

- Que quiere? – dijo groseramente Candy.

- Hacer esto. – dijo Terry y la beso en los labios.

Candy se asombro por el atrevimiento que había tenido este hombre. La acababa de conocer y la estaba besando. Acaso estaba loco?

Terry Grandchester jamás había probado labios tan deliciosos como los de esta chica. La beso un momento más y luego se separo de ella. La vio por un momento y luego ella se soltó de su agarre.

- Que diablos hace? – dijo indignada.

- Ni siquiera yo mismo lo se… - Contesto Terry sinceramente.

- Es usted un… Ah, olvídelo. – le dijo Candy.

- Adiós Señorita Candy White. – dijo Terry, apretándole una mano y luego entrando en el ascensor.

Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano antes de que se cerrara el ascensor. Ella le devolvió el gesto y el sonrió. Una vez que desapareció de su vista, Candy aprovecho para salir del lugar. Como había llegado en taxi, se devolvió en taxi.

Una vez que llego, se dirigió a su habitación, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se quito las medias y los zapatos y se acostó. Del día lo único que se le venia a la mente era el sabor de los labios de Terry Grandchester.

Nunca antes un hombre la habia besado y se sentía extraño. Pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que el era hijo de Richard Grandchester, el hombre que le habia destrozado la niñez. Poco a poco Candy entro en un gran sueño. Se durmió con el pensamiento puesto en el sabor de las labios perfectos de Terry Grandchester…

Al día siguiente seria un desafío para ella estar en la oficina.

"Continuara"...

Gracias por leer corazones.

- Darling Eveling: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por el capitulo corto ayer.

- Ana de G: Hola amiga! Me alegro mucho de que sigas mi historia. Espero te guste el capitulo.

- LizCarter: Hola amiguis! Si que les quede a deber… Jajaja pero las voy a compensar. Publicare hoy y el viernes el otro capitulo. Espero que te guste este. Nos leemos pronto. Cuidate.

- Alex: Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero te guste.

- Kelpie G: Gracias amiga por tu comentario. Espero te este gustando el capitulo. Besos…

Bueno chicas ya saben tengo pendiente sus respuestas. Nos leemos el viernes…

Besos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Bellas muñequitas!

Como han estado? Lamento decirles que yo no he mejorado nada. Sigo aun muy enferma pero ya no podia quedar otro dia mal con ustedes, asi que como pude publique este capitulo hoy.

Espero que hayan notado que modifique el capitulo anterior, al parecer no les gusto mucho y decidí por lo mismo modificarlo. Espero que no estén molestas conmigo, pero se me hizo imposible publicar el viernes. Contestare sus reviews al final.

Disfruten chicas!

* * *

"Asesina Enamorada"

Por Lizzy1998

Capitulo IX

Terry Grandchester estaba más que contento. Al irse la señorita Candy de la oficina, se sintió invadido rápidamente del deseo de besarla. Sus labios le parecían irresistibles. Y así lo comprobó cuando los beso. Desde que sintió su roce, una descarga de energía le recorrió las venas. Cuando finalmente probó sus labios se sorprendió del sabor tan delicioso y exquisito que tenían. Al volver a su oficina, había suspirado como nunca. No entendía que rayos le pasaba. Le atraía a un grado irracional.

Esa noche no pudo dormir bien. En lo único en lo que pensaba era en ella...

- Oh, Candy… - susurro – Que me habrás hecho?

* * *

Candy estaba en su habitación, muy de mañana, aun abrumada por el beso que el joven Terry, su nuevo jefe le había dado. Recordó ese momento.

Flashback

_"- Hasta mañana – susurro Terry en el oído de ella._

_- Hasta mañana Señor Grandchester – dijo ella, levantándose de la silla. Salió por la puerta y bajo por el ascensor. Al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con el señor Grandchester nuevamente._

_- Dios Santo! Acaso corrió por las escaleras? – le pregunto y al momento se lamento de haberle hacho la pregunta._

_- Si pero no importa. – le contesto Terry._

_- Que quiere? – dijo groseramente Candy._

_- Hacer esto. – dijo Terry y la beso en los labios._

_Candy se asombro por el atrevimiento que había tenido este hombre. La acababa de conocer y la estaba besando. Acaso estaba loco?_

_Terry Grandchester jamás había probado labios tan deliciosos como los de esta chica. La beso un momento más y luego se separo de ella. La vio por un momento y luego ella se soltó de su agarre._

_- Que diablos hace? – dijo indignada._

_- Ni siquiera yo mismo lo se… - Contesto Terry sinceramente._

_- Es usted un… Ah, olvídelo. – le dijo Candy._

_- Adiós Señorita Candy White. – dijo Terry, apretándole una mano y luego entrando en el ascensor."_

_"- Hasta mañana – susurro Terry en el oído de ella._

_- Hasta mañana Señor Grandchester – dijo ella, levantándose de la silla. Salió por la puerta y bajo por el ascensor. Al abrirse la puerta, se encontró con el señor Grandchester nuevamente._

_- Dios Santo! Acaso corrió por las escaleras? – le pregunto y al momento se lamento de haberle hacho la pregunta._

_- Si pero no importa. – le contesto Terry._

_- Que quiere? – dijo groseramente Candy._

_- Hacer esto. – dijo Terry y la beso en los labios._

_Candy se asombro por el atrevimiento que había tenido este hombre. La acababa de conocer y la estaba besando. Acaso estaba loco?_

_Terry Grandchester jamás había probado labios tan deliciosos como los de esta chica. La beso un momento más y luego se separo de ella. La vio por un momento y luego ella se soltó de su agarre._

_- Que diablos hace? – dijo indignada._

_- Ni siquiera yo mismo lo se… - Contesto Terry sinceramente._

_- Es usted un… Ah, olvídelo. – le dijo Candy._

_- Adiós Señorita Candy White. – dijo Terry, apretándole una mano y luego entrando en el ascensor."_

Fin del flashback

* * *

Candy se había sentido nostálgica desde hacia unos dias y no entendía realmente porque. Siempre había sido alguien descorazonada y muy fuerte, con una gran voluntad que nadie, en sus santos cabales, doblegaría en ningún momento.

_"Sola recordando __  
Mientras los segundos van pasando  
No sé como te podré olvidar"_

Haciendo cuentas de lo que había sucedido los dias anteriores, descubrió sorprendida, que se había sentido así desde el día en que su jefe Albert le había encomendado que hiciera un trabajo "especial", como solía ella llamar a sus victimas mas odiadas o a las que le habían causado algún daño, para asesinar a Terry Grandchester.

_"Cae la lluvia en la ventana_

_Dibujando tu mirada_

_Un instante es una _

_Eternidad"_

Recordaba claramente el beso que Terry Grandchester le había robado descaradamente. Para ella fue la primera caricia amorosa que había recibido desde el día oscuro en que Richard Grandchester la había condenado a sufrir en silencio. Y descubrió, furiosa, que ese beso le había gustado y mucho. Ni en sus más locos y espantosos sueños, ella habría reconocido el hecho de haberle gustado algo tan lleno de amor. Se levanto de golpe y entro rápidamente a la ducha para prepararse para su primer día de trabajo. Al abrir el grifo del agua, sintió un escalofrió cuando el agua rozo su piel, descubriendo nuevamente que fue el mismo escalofrió que sintió cuando Terry la había besado el día anterior. No sabía que le estaba pasando. Ella nunca había sido así, en su vida solo hubieron algunos valientes que se le propusieron pero ella no acepto a ninguno.

_"Estoy cansada de soñar sin ti __  
Confundir la realidad  
Y no sé si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada más  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad"_

_"En cada historia hay un final __  
En cada amor hay desamor  
En cada encuentro hay una ilusión  
Somos tanta gente sola y diferente  
Amanecer contigo hasta morir"_

Salió lentamente y sintiéndose extraña, se vistió. Eligio un traje elegantísimo que Albert le había comprado para que fuese a trabajar. Debía dar la impresión de ser una joven normal. Este poseía una falda negra lisa que le llegaba a la rodilla, una camisa floreada blanca y rosada, las medias negras y los zapatos negros de tacón que había usado el día anterior. Se delineo los ojos y se coloco la base. Algo que admitía era que ella podía ser muy fría pero no por eso dejaba de verse bella y hermosa. Un lápiz labial rojo le dio el toque perfecto y con eso termino su arreglo para irse a trabajar.

_"__"Y no sé si volverás  
Para amarme y esperar  
Sin pedirme nada más  
Si pudiera ser verdad  
Ya no habría oscuridad _

_Y no sé si volverás_  
_Para amarme y esperar_  
_Sin pedirme nada más_  
_Si pudiera ser verdad_  
_Ya no habría oscuridad_  
_Solo luz sin gravedad_  
_Si pudiera ser verdad_  
_Ya no habría oscuridad_  
_Ya no habría oscuridad_

___Sola recordando __  
Mientras los segundos van pasando  
No sé como te podré olvidar..."*_

* * *

Al llegar a la oficina esa mañana, Terry Grandchester la estaba esperando muy contento en la puerta de su oficina. Su sonrisa era inocente, pero igualmente a Candy no le gustaba mucho. Se sentía mal en todos los sentidos, solo tenia ganas de llorar y de pronto una sensación de ira le invadió el corazón. Deseaba en ese momento, poder apretar a Terry de los brazos y zarandearle, pedirle una simple explicación de porque su padre le había hecho eso y el como que no la conocía y se hacia el desentendido.

Terry Grandchester se acerco a ella y le estrecho la mano cariñosamente. Toda la noche había esperado el momento de ver a Candy para comprobar que solo era un impulso y que no le gustaba realmente. Pero estaba equivocado… Si le gustaba.

_- _Señorita Candy! – dijo con una alegría que no sabia de donde diablos había surgido – Como ha estado usted? – le pregunto y se sonrojo al verle los labios porque recordó el magnifico beso que habían compartido el día anterior.

- Bien Señor Grandchester. – contesto de modo profesional, zafándose de su agarre.

- Claro – contesto Terry sorprendido por su "hostilidad".

- Bueno, voy a hacer mi trabajo señor Grandchester, por eso estoy aquí. Disculpe. – le dijo Candy y abrió paso hacia su escritorio.

- Si señorita Candy como usted quiera.

La vio alejarse y un sentimiento le invadió. Era como si le quisiera de verdad. Pero no podía admitirlo. Desde que Susana, su novia y después prometida, le había engañado con su mejor amigo: Anthony, el no había vuelto a sentir nada parecido. Aunque con Susana nunca había sentido algo así. Parecía como si esta vez fuera amor, la palabra que tanto temía.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, pero al momento del almuerzo…

- Señorita Candy! – La llamo acercándose – Quiero preguntarle algo.

- Que pasa? – Dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de la computadora en la cual había estado trabajando todo el tiempo.

- Como ya va a ser la hora de almorzar, me gustaría preguntarle si le gustaría aceptar ir conmigo a comer? – se sintió tímido, como si fuera la primera vez que le pedía a una mujer eso.

- Acepto – dijo Candy, sin saber porque.

- Bien, vamos. – dijo levantándola de la silla y tomándola del brazo.

Así llegaron al ascensor. A Candy le sorprendía la audacia de Terry pero al mismo tiempo admiraba su insistencia. Ella lo había tratado muy hostilmente y aun así el no se rendía. Sonrió.

- A donde quiere ir señorita Candy?

- Dime Candy por favor. A donde sea, creo. – le contesto.

- Como quieras Candy.

Después de almorzar habían regresado a la oficina y había trabajado juntos. Aunque ella no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento a Terry le bastaba solo con tenerla cerca.

- Adiós Señor Terry – Se había despedido ella con un apretón de manos.

- Adiós Candy – el la había abrazado por un momento y beso audazmente su mejilla.

Candy no dijo nada. Solo se acerco al elevador y entro. Al llegar a su habitación se sentía cansada, realmente había sido un largo día, eso debía admitirlo. Candy se durmió con su ropa de trabajo, acordándose del beso en la mejilla con el que Terry se había despedido…

"Continuara…"

Bueno chicas espero les vaya gustando como se va desenvolviendo la historia. Empieza la química entre nuestra pareja! Chicas como ya lo había mencionado, modifique el capitulo anterior.

* La cancion es de Belinda: "Solo luz sin gravedad"

- Darling Eveling: Hola amiga! Gracias por leer la historia y me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Espero que este también te guste. :* Un beso para ti muñeca!

- Str: Hola linda! Como estas? Si impresionante, ese es el llamado amor a primera vista aunque nuestra Candy aun no lo siente. Modifique el capitulo anterior así que espero lo hayas vuelto a leer.

- LizCarter: Hola Muñequita! Modifique el capitulo anterior por lo mismo, como le había mencionado a Str, fue amor a primera vista pero solo Terry. Candy es demasiado fría. Espero te haya gustado la modificación y te guste este capitulo.

- Ana d G: Hola Ana! Linda muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, tu has sido muy amable conmigo. Espero te guste como se va desenvolviendo la historia, ah y por si no lo notaste, modifique el capitulo anterior. Nos leemos pronto.

-Lily Magane: Hola Lily! Gracias por el comentario, y me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y también este capitulo.

Gracias por leer y hasta el viernes. Si puedo les subiré el capitulo el jueves y otro el sábado, para reponer el capitulo del viernes.

Cuídense muñecas!

Nos leemos pronto!

Ah y no se olviden de los reviews porque eso es lo que alimenta la historia.

Besos...!


End file.
